


Don't Die On Me

by GoalPostHead



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple case, how did this happen? this wasn't supposed to happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started an angst war... and this happened. enjoy.

It was a simple case, this was never meant to happen. They were only separated briefly, they thought there was only one wolf man! But Roy sat swearing at the body he held in his arms "come on you bastard, you can't die on me!" Roy pressed on the wound but it was too late, there was nothing he could do now, he was forcing himself to keep it together there was still a wolf man running around.  
There was a growl behind him "one down, one to go" the voice laughed Roy turned around, he carefully lay the body on the floor and stood to face the wolf "now that professor Lorrimer Chesterfield is dead what are you going to do?" The wolf man sneered Roy clenched his fists clad in his silver fighting gloves "you needed him, your fighting skills are nothing without his brain" the wolf man started smiling Roy raised his fist and punched him with everything he had the wolf was knocked back several feet, Roy picked up the gun filled with silver bullets and held it to the wolf man's head "die you furry bastard" he shouted as he pulled the trigger.  
Roy dropped the gun and moved back to Lorrimer who was still breathing shallowly "he was wrong you aren't dead" Roy told him putting his hand back over the wound to try and stop the bleeding "he was barking mad" Roy said weakly the sides of Lorrimer's mouth turned into a frown.  
Roy gently scooped up Lorrimer he took him to the Jensen and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

Lorrimer was taken away from him in A&E he was told they would do all they could but to prepare for the worst, he called Suki and told here where Lorrimer was and left to find the nearest bar.

 

***

 

"Triple scotch" he asked the bar tender it was his fourth or maybe fifth he couldn't remember, his blood stained jacket lay over the bar stool next to him.

Suki walked in Roy looked at her quietly she just shook her head and left as silently as she came, Roy might have been mistaken but he was sure he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. He downed his scotch and ordered another.

It was not an acceptable time to be so drunk but Roy didn't care, he wanted to forget, Lorrimer Chesterfield was dead and it was all his fault. If only they'd stuck together better, if only they realised there were two before Roy walked in on Lorrimer unconscious with his stomach ripped open and a wolf man standing over him admiring his work, Roy shot the wolf before it even registered he was there, he ran to Lorrimer's side and tried to stop the blood but it was hopeless.

 

Roy fell asleep on the bar, his dreams plagued with nightmares. He woke up in his bed in Lorrimer's flat, he had no idea how he got there, He changed his clothes and left the room. Suki was stood in the living room she looked at Roy who had started looking for his scotch, "what are you giving me that look for?" He asked she continued to stare at him "I know, it's my fault, if we hadn't been separated he'd be alive. I can't be here, I'll find my scotch and go" he said continuing to rummage in search for his bottles "have you taken it?" Roy stood up to look at her Suki raised an eyebrow "fine" Roy sighed agitatedly throwing his key at her, she caught it without blinking. Roy left the flat in to warm afternoon.

 

***

 

Roy missed the funeral, he couldn't face the people he'd see there, it was his fault and they'd know it.

He ended up bear fighting in Canada, the ticket there was a favour from a friend, he couldn't face London again not now. Suki tried to contact him a few times but it was hopeless, Sir Maxwell even flew out once but he started cheering on the fights.

Roy had left the Monster hunting Business for good, he was in a permanent state of drunkenness paid for by the bear fights, there were times when a creature would come for him and he would kill it but he'd never go looking like he once had. He met the Canadian version of Himself and Lorrimer they tried to recruit him but they gave up when realising how hopeless it was to stop him drinking. He was also out of the lady game, some women recognised him or tried to flirt but he sent them away.

He did still have nightmares, nightmares where Lorrimer stood at the end of his bed, clothes torn and blood soaked like on that night Lorrimer told him that there was something he could have done, if he was only a minute quicker he'd have lived.

 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending where Lorrimer survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to try and get forgiveness from Hypothetical_Otters because she got caught in the crossfire of the angst war, which I won that with this fic!  
> (EDIT: After listening to The Dolls House I relinquish my victory in the angst war to the creators themselves)

"Triple scotch" he said to the bar tender. It was his fourth or maybe fifth. He couldn't remember, his blood stained jacket lay over the bar stool next to him. Suki walked in, Roy looked at her quietly holding his breath. She nodded with a slight smile and left as quietly as she came in, Roy let out a shaky breath and downed the rest of his drink and made his way back to the hospital.

***

"I'm sorry sir, no visitors at the moment, he’s been through a lot" a Doctor told Roy who was trying to peer around them into the private room where Lorrimer was sleeping. Suki opened the door and looked at the doctor who left quickly. Roy almost ran to Lorrimer's side. Lorrimer was on a drip, he was still except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "Did Sir Max get us in here?" Roy asked Suki without looking up she didn't answer, not that Roy really needed the conformation.

Roy stayed in the hospital room for days; he blamed himself for what happened and didn't want to let Lorrimer out of his sight. He slept in the chair in the corner of the room, he had nightmares that woke him up but listening to Lorrimer breathing calmed him down. After two days of being unconscious Lorrimer woke up, the doctor from before came to explain what had happened. 

"You lost a lot of blood, the wounds were quite extensive. Your chest will be sore for a while as we did have to restart your heart at one point, but you’ll have some pretty impressive scars. We are going to keep you here for a few weeks just to monitor your recovery, but even after you’re discharged you’ll have to take it easy.”

Roy listened intently; the only part that had resonated was that Lorrimer had died. He might have been brought back, but he had died for a bit. It was all his fault, and Roy didn’t know what he’d have done if Lorrimer had died. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Roy asked quietly when they were alone 

"I think so" Lorrimer answered 

"I needed to look something up and you were looking for it. I was about to look for you but I was faced with the wolf man before I could do anything his claws were in me" he added Roy nodded 

"I'm sorry" Roy mumbled 

"Roy Steel Are you apologising?" Lorrimer sounded surprised 

"You died because I went off to hunt this creature and it turned out there were two"

"But I'm not dead. Did you kill them both?"

"But they had to restart your heart! The wolves are dead"

"They must have been barking mad if they thought they could beat you!" Lorrimer tried to make Roy laugh but it wasn't working. Roy wouldn't leave Lorrimer's side, not even to kill vampires and rescue ladies.

Lorrimer was discharged as soon as he could walk on his own, and the wounds had mostly healed into scars, five lines of scarred flesh stretching from chest to stomach.

Roy did the odd bit of monster hunting while Lorrimer was recovering at home where he could research in safety.

When he was strong enough Lorrimer was insisting that he came back out on the cases Roy did everything he could to persuade him to stay in the flat but it was hopeless. Roy was sure to keep an eye on Lorrimer at all times now, he couldn't let it happen again. Lorrimer had noticed how much more protective Roy had become while on the job, he didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended.

***

It was driving him insane having Roy constantly by his side, especially when Lorrimer knew he could look after himself. It was starting to get in the way too, there were times where Roy could have killed a creature if only he would leave him alone for a second.

"Roy, please, just go over there we can sneak up behind wolf and shoot him" Lorrimer was almost shouting 

"I'd rather be here, especially with a wolf man" Roy said calmly 

"But it will be so much easier if you just went over there" Lorrimer argued 

"I'm sorry but I'm staying right here" Roy shot back 

"Roy!" Lorrimer was cut off in his answer by the werewolf. 

"Lorrimer Chesterfield, my brother didn't do a very good job did he, you're alive. Not for much longer" it growled 

"Not if I can help it" Roy cried and pulled the trigger on his gun but it jammed the wolf man laughed at the panic on his face as he threw the gun across the floor the wolf man knocked Roy away with his paw and started advancing on Lorrimer.

Lorrimer had a sliver knife in his hands, he ran towards the wolf and stabbed him in the chest with all his might, the wolf man screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Lorrimer ran to Roy's side Roy was unconscious 

"You're going to kill me for this" Lorrimer muttered and pulled Roy's cravat from his neck and tied it around Roy's arm above the scratches. Roy came around blinking, he looked at Lorrimer panicked 

"The wolf is dead Roy" he told him Roy relaxed slightly and grabbed his torn arm "we've got to get you to a hospital" Lorrimer explained helping Roy up "if you'd of done what I said" Lorrimer muttered 

"I'm not leaving you alone, especially not with a wolf man running around, don't you remember last time?!" Roy argued 

"Yes I do, but I can do things myself!"

"You died and it was my fault, yes you were brought back but you died. I don't know what I'd do if they couldn't of saved you and I'm not going to find out!"

"Roy, it's not your fault, I should have been more careful but I wasn't, it's not your job to save me! It's our job to hunt monsters and save the public" Lorrimer shouted finally Roy stayed quiet.

At the hospital his arm was stitched and he was released after a quick check up, the cravat Lorrimer used at a tourniquet was ruined by the blood and Roy begrudgingly binned it.

 

They got back to the flat and Lorrimer helped Roy to his bed "I want to look after you though; I can't let you get hurt. I love you, not in the way I love a lady, but I love you" Roy admitted, he'd been given morphine and was a bit delirious but he was telling the truth. 

"The best way to do that is not to be by my side the whole time" Lorrimer answered ignoring the second half of Roy's confession blaming the painkillers for that 

"Do you want some soup?" Roy mumbled as he fell asleep. Lorrimer left him to sleep in peace.


End file.
